Want you to be mine
by YouPlusMeEqualsLoveBaby
Summary: New student Courtney Winton goes to Lake Side high school and meets a deliquent bad boy that want to be his, Will she fall for him or have she already got her own Beuo? DXC with BXG and DXK
1. Beginng of the Journey

**A : N I know I should've updated total drama University but my laptop suddenly won't let me get on FFN at all and decided to blocked the website from my internet so I haven't been on for a while. I just got this idea out of nowhere and I thought I should write this. I will write TDU with my friend later this week on my main computer, sorry for the lateness but this was totally unexpected. So I posted this on my main computer.**

**.Enjoy,**

Duncan Honder is the stereotype delinquent bad boy in the Lake Side high school, he got ever girl he wanted and after a bit of fun he throw them out like piece of trash, ever girl in the school swoon over him and ever guy In the school well at least the popular ones starts to hang around him since he got any girl he wanted.

Courtney Winton is the new girl in Lake Side high school, she's the typical A+ student in all, and I repeat ALL subjects from math to gym. She moved from Toronto to Hamilton a few weeks ago since her business father got promoted to work as the head of his law firm company. While Courtney didn't want to leave her close friends behind but she knew that this is good for her very rich family.

Geoff Monty is Duncan's best friend he known him since grade 4, he knows Duncan inside and out and knows that the bad boy image was just to hold up his reputation at school but really he is just a mush ball inside but hates showing it to people, thinking its lame and gay. Geoff is the typical party animal lover and was born to party; his parents let him have parties EVERY weekend when he turned 14 on his birthday.

Bridgette Humphy is Geoff's longtime girlfriend ever since grade 8, they started out dating when Geoff asked her out in the hallway with a single red rose in his hand and started blushing with a sheepish grin on his face feeling embarrassed. She thought her party animal like boyfriend and his delinquent friendship is like opposites since they are very different but very alike in guy terms. Bridgette the typical surfer chick, as she loves surfing and being on the beach/ocean but is very clumsy on land and falls over several times though out her life.

Devon James or DJ as most people called him is the school brick house but very friendly and also huggable. He known Duncan and Geoff since grade 6 and Bridgette since she started dating Geoff, unlike his two friends DJ doesn't like pranking people as he thought it hurt people feelings. He have a girlfriend name Katie who is also very friendly but bit of a gossiper.

That just the introduction of a very long drama and full of romance story of High school romance.

A: N Yes, another **story but I'm looking forward of writing this story :D like I said I WLL update TDU when my friend is online with me, it may be late this week or early next week and also Love bites will be update, I already started writing the beginning of the chapter but kind of got writers block but I'll managed to get it finished. **

**I will be very busy, for couple of weeks writing stories and chapters and also finish writing the last chapter of my glee story, also school term is ending and have to finished my assignments and homework so it's a very busy week for me so wish me luck and PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Much love,**

**XxxDanceAcademyFanxxx **


	2. Flirting and Boyfriend?

**A: N I'm not trying to be pushy but can I have at least 3 reviews for this chapter? I would be happy and it would make me update more quickly.**

**Read&Review**

I woke up with my alarm screaming it head off, I turn around and look at it reading 8:30am and I knew I was late for school but I couldn't care less about my education right now.

"Duncan get up! You're going to be late for school, again!" His oh so lovely mother yells from downstairs.

"Yeah whatever, hold your horses woman" He grumbling as getting up from his messy bed.

Stretching his muscles and put on a random t-shirt with his favourite black buggy jeans, Duncan walked into his family bathroom and starts fixing his infamous green hawk and putting his facial piecing on before washing his face.

Meanwhile downstairs his mother was getting ready for her job as a policewoman along with his grumpy father.

As I got downstairs my parents start yelling stuff at me for getting late for school again and I can't afford another week for detention. I walk through the house and completely ignore them and went outside to my beloved black motorcycle.

Today is going be boring as usual, it started like this: Walk in school with completely empty hallway, get to class and have the teacher yell at me which earning me a detention and the rest…..well it doesn't matter and may bore you to death.

Parking my motorcycle in the parking lot and jumping of it while walking through of course empty hallway and going in my boring History class with boring Mr Waltman.

Mr Waltman is a very old guy doing history class, ironic aye? He got grey long hair with grey bread and he usually says some old boring story about his life, not a very fun class.

As I entre the class, Mr Waltman has stopped on the middle of his sentence and look at me.

"Late again Mr Honder? That's a 4th time late for my class" the old teacher said in annoyance.

"I know detention for an afternoon" Duncan Said causally and rolled his eyes as he goes to his desk which is full of craving of skulls and… other stuff that's too nasty to mention here.

Mr Waltman start talking about his story again about World War 2 and fastly Duncan felt bored so he simply went to crave his signature skull.

"Dude, how many detentions do you have now?" His goofy best friend asked him as the teacher currently writes stuff on the blackboard.

"Around about 14 this month" Duncan replied as he smirks smugly

"Whoa bro, if you keep going you may get a suspension" His other best bud Devon James or "DJ" worriedly said.

"No worries Deej" he replied.

After a long boring talk about writing about World War 2, a knock interrupt the session.

I look up and saw the most beautiful girl I ever seen, wow that was so corny.

"Ah, you must be Courtney Winton" Mr Waltman said at the girl.

"Yes"

I couldn't believe my eyes while she explains about her life, she got beautiful Mocha colour shoulder length hair, and dark brown eyes almost look like black and tan skin.

"I'm Courtney Winton, I moved here from Toronto, my father got promoted from his law firm company and I am very competitive."

"Well, Welcome to Lakeside High school Miss Winton, you will be seated next to Duncan Honder and Bridgette Hughes." The teacher told the new student.

I smirk about being thankful that the new chick is sitting next to me.

I started to make a conversation with her as she sat down in new desk, "So what's to do to go out with a girl like you" I flirted.

She turn around to face, "Nothing, I don't want to do anything with a person like you" she coldly said back and flip her hair and start writing the stuff down on the board.

Ouch that was harsh; usually any girl would flirted back and after class you can usually find us making in the hallway but this, is very different.

"I'm very hurt…princess, you're not very nice as you seem and judge someone by their appearance? Tsk tsk babe" I continue to flirt with her.

She again turns around to face me with an angry look and a cute frown on her face "What did you just called me? And also I will not be nice at a womanizer like you, I already know what you are when I first saw you" She harshly whisper so she wouldn't get into trouble by talking.

I smirk as I think it's actually fun flirting with her when she shots back nasty to me.

"A Princess, that what you act like, Innocent to the surface but harsh and cold in the inside and also your 'Father got a promotion at his lawyer company thing' that sounds like a rich family babe also aw you saw me when you walk in, that sweet baby cause I saw you too and think your hot shit" I again flirted back at her and watches to see her to get angry.

"Don't you dare call me that and I-I... Well" she shuttered as she ran out of excuse of thinking how hot I am.

"Aw babe Cat got your tongue?" I playfully tease her as I now love seeing how angry she gets from my flirting and teasing.

"Shut up" she weakly replied but with such venom tone.

The bell rang and students fill out the classrooms and into the lunch room.

Duncan was greeted by his friends Geoff and DJ at their lunch table.

"So dude I saw you and the new girl talking together, hitting it off eh?" Geoff smirks as he thought what's going on between the delinquent and the A+ student.

"Nah man I wish, she was telling me off big time" Duncan said while he chews on a cheese burger.

"Whoa man, for the longest I known you, no other chick regret you "Geoff replied back as he drank his coca cola.

"She just playing hard to get but we all know she wants me" He smugly said as she crossed his arms behind his head.

"Hey guys, I hope you don't mind but I'm going to sit Courtney today" Bridgette Said when she came up to the three guys wearing her usual attire; white tank top under her blue hoodie and knee length slightly ripped blue jeans.

"The new girl who Duncan flirted with in History class?" DJ asked while pealing a banana

"Yes and don't call her that, she has temper issues but really nice when you get to know her" Bridgette explain to the guys.

"Well duh she has temper issues but she's not nice at all" Duncan stupidly argue back

"She is nice if you don't flirt with her Duncan" Bridgette was getting slightly angry from Duncan's comment.

"If she doesn't pull the pole out her butt and admit she digs me and yeah maybe she's nice" Duncan continue to comment about the C.I.T student

"Don't comment about people you don't really know Duncan, cause because you 'talked' to her once doesn't mean you know her and also too bad for you cause she already have a boyfriend from Toronto"

"Well sorry and boyfriend? You're not serious are you?" Duncan rudely asked as he crocks his eyebrow.

"Yes a boyfriend, they met at her old school and her parents love him, so you better watch your tongue around her, anyway I need to get going" Bridgette left the guys dumbfound with their mouths hanging out.

"Bro, good luck" DJ said as he dump his tray in the tray shelf.

Boy it will be a long journey for Duncan to get the A+ Student to be his.

**A: N oooh Duncan that's big news for you! So I hope you like it :).**

**Next Chapter: Duncan again flirts with Courtney and got her to lean towards him but something happens to interrupt the moment meanwhile Bridgette and Geoff have a small moment also DJ and Katie.**

**Much love,**

**XxxDanceAcademyFanxxx**


	3. Letters,HarryPotter & Joking

**A:N so finally I managed to get a chapter of 'Want you to be mine' I told ya I update it sometime ;) **

**I admit…. I had been lazy of updating my stories and keep on making other stories but yeah I got no other excuse but…. SCHOOL! Yeah blame it on school! **

**So this is the 3****rd**** chapter for this (: **

**So enjoy! **

_Ugh what a day it's been_ Courtney thought when she entered her mini mansion like house as she put her message bag on the kitchen counter.

"Hello sweetie, how was your first day at school?" Carla, Courtney's mum asked her while chopping up vegetables in the kitchen.

Carla was in her mid-30s and look way younger than she is; she had light brunette hair with dark brown eyes just like Courtney.

"It was alright, I met some people there but I missed everything back home" Courtney replied was taking out ice tea from the fridge.

"I know hon, but I promise things will get better for all of us" Carla reply back while putting the chopped vegetables in the pot.

_I sure hope so_

"oh Courtney sweetie, Jarryd had sent you this letter from Toronto!" Carla called out remembering the letter.

"Thanks mum" while taking the letter.

_Oh how I miss Jarryd, he could make this day better with just a simple smile_

Courtney thought while opening the letter, while in middle reading the letter she got a text from her new friend Bridgette Hughes.

_Bridgette: Hey Court! Want to go to the movies with me, Geoff and few others?_

_Well I could have some fun and visit sites…_

_Courtney: um sure what time and where? _

She texted back while putting the letter on her clean marble desk when she heard her phone beeps signalling she got a text.

_Bridgette: 5:00 and I pick you up since well… your new here :) _

_Courtney: okay _

Putting her phone on her desk she called out to her mum " Mum , I'm going to the movies with some friends"

"Sure Honey but be back before 11pm!" Carla yelled back cooking the dinner.

Closing her door and opening her walk-in closet and decided to choose a grey loose one shoulder shirt with a white tank top underneath and black skinny jeans with sliver ballet flats.

4:30, _I only got 30 minutes to be ready, better have a shower._

After 15 minutes showering and 10 minutes getting dress and putting her make up own just simple eyeliner and mascara, Bridgette was at her door at 4:59pm

She race down the stairs and open the door to see her new friend.

"Hey! You look great Court!" Bridgette oh so kindly compliment her

"Thanks" the A+ girl reply while getting in the car with 4 other people in it

"Heeey Princess!"

_Oh no._

"WHAT is he doing here?"

Bridgette fidget with her seat belt and reply "um well he is Geoff friend and Geoff had suggested the idea of going to the movies and he bring Duncan along with us"

_Ugh great now I have to spend 3 hours with that…. That criminal! _

I scoff and crossed my arms in front of my chest hoping to ignore that idiot

"Naw, don't be like that princess, we defiantly have good times tonight" Duncan smugly said while flirty wink at Courtney

"ugh, first of my name is COURTNEY not PRINCESS and second of all I surely won't have a good time when you're here!"

"That hurt a little babe" Duncan reply while putting a fake pout and place his hand over his heart.

"Good"

"Yo, you two stop flirting with each other we at the movies" Geoff interrupt our so called conversation

Before I protest of FLIRTING with that delinquent Bridgette had took my arm and drag me to the line of movies.

"So…. What to watch" DJ asked while looking at the list of movies

"hmmm… I wanna watch 'Bad Teacher' I heard its real funny" Geoff chip in while tilting his cowboy hat.

"I want to see 'Bridesmaids' Bridgette said

"hmm what about ' Harry potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2" I Asked

Okay I admit.. I am a big fan of series of Harry potter but come on who wouldn't! it had become part of my life and I really want to see the final movie.

The others agreed with me except for that criminal of course..

"uh no way, I don't want to see wizards and shit lets watch 'transformers'" Duncan argued.

"Come one Duncan!..." than a idea got in my head to make him watch it. " I let you flirt with me if you watch it" while putting a fake smile on my face

That caught Duncan in surprise but of course the stupid smirk of his reappear on his face.

"okay I'm in! But princess your naughty girl, flirting with other guys while dating a preppy" Duncan smugly said with that stupid smirk…

"h-How did you know I got a boyfriend? And he's not preppy!" I asked in shocked

He smirk.. again! Wow that guy sure does love to smirk to my annoyance

" I got my ways to know things" he said then walked off with the others

While sited in the comfy chairs in front of the big screen, DJ sat next to Gwen and Trent in the middle, Geoff and Bridgette sat near to the front so that leaves me sitting next to Duncan at the end of the row… great just great.

In middle of the movie Duncan started to whine so I ended up buying food for my friends to get away from him, but thanks to faith (huge sarcasm use there) he comes along and annoy me.

" hey princess, want help?

"ugh no thanks, I don't want any help from you!" I snap back while trying to carry the load of food but sadly fail.

"well too bad, I'm helping cause you look like your about to fall over" he said as he took the drinks and the lollies from my hand

"um thanks" I reply awkwardly

"no problem babe, anyways a ogre has to help his princess when she's in trouble right?" he sneakily reply

I laugh at his comment "Ogre? Princess? Trouble? Since when did you go along with the fairy tale crap?" I asked as he walks into the theatre smiling.

"Ever since you came along darling" I blushed at the comment but thank god it's dark in here so he can't see it.

_What the earth is going on with me? Getting along with that ogre? And blushing? I must be going crazy!_

During the final half of the movie the duo had surprise had a good time laughing and talking while watching the movie.

"That was awesome!"

"it was alright"

"Man that was great!"

"ehh I gotta say, that was pretty good" Duncan said as the gang walked out of the theatre and throwing the rubbish and the 3-D glasses away.

"I told you Duncan!" I said while nudging him with a big smile on my face.

Even though it only been a day in this place I'm starting to like it here and the people… and Duncan, I know shocker

Walking into the shopping centre I stopped in shock and shouted in surprised.

"JARRYD?"

**A:N oooh a cliff hanger ;) **

**So whats in store when Courts Boyfriend came to visit her and how Duncan going to react? You see later and it be up more faster than this one! But no promises! I actually want to write the next chapter cause I got a GREAT idea for it! Well not that great but still but sadly my parents getting a little PO'd at me since its like nearly 11pm and I got school in the morning bleh! **

**Review! xo**


	4. Leaving? Feeling Guilty?

**A:N YES its me.. and no I am not dead or missing! But I am back! I don't know for how long and I am really terrible at updating ever since I entered grade 10 in school cause ugghh its way more harder and difficult than last year and exams are on next week so I am studying my ass off right now but I feel like I have left you guys off and didn't give you anything for about nearly a year..? and I feel so terrible about it so I decide to give you an chapter and trying to get my writing back! **

**So this may be sucky since I haven't written any tdi stories in a looong time but at least I'm updating again?.. **

I dropped everything on the ground and ran towards my boyfriend and gave him a hug out of shock, 'Jarryd! What are you doing here?"

The boy in front of me just laughs lightly and looks at me "I want to you before I go" he lean forward and gave me a soft kiss on my check.

Strangely I didn't feel anything, and out the corner of my eye I saw Duncan made a disgust expression towards us, I wanted to laugh because it was priceless!

I snap out of my daydream and looked at Jarryd again "what? Where you going? And why didn't you tell me before!" I started to get angry, how he dare just show up and tell me he leaving without telling me beforehand!

Again he laughs and stoked my cheek " I did in the letter, I explain everything to you" I froze.

_God I am so stupid, of course he told me. _

"You.. Didn't read it?" "No I was going to but i had to go to the movies with my friends and it was too late!" Gesture towards my five friends waiting for me to wrapped up my conversation with Jarryd.

Before Jarryd said anything, Duncan came to the rescue since my boyfriend had a very angry expression on his face.

"Hey Prissy boy, Leave her alone! She didn't had time to read your stupid letter, leave it be dude." Duncan stood beside me very closely and death stare the crap outta him which made me giggle.

Noticing the closeness with my friend, Jarryd gone from being sweet to jealous in 0.3 seconds," You're friends with this.. Thing! Courtney I suspect better from you, you know what kind of people to hang out with and not I'll say I am disappointed to you." I Stood there in absoutle shock.

"JARRYD! Why would you say that about me? This is my life, I can choose which people to hang out with and to be honest I had a really good time with them before you came!" I shouted to my boyfriend than I got upset and quietly said to him while moving forward "You don't have to be worry. I am not a kid."

He sighed heavily and put his arms around me " I Know.. but I care for you and I want the best for you… I love you" and in a second he kissed me in this gentle manner.

Yeah I know I should feel loved and be loving the kiss but I felt.. nothing. I open my eyes to see Duncan glancing down to the floor and have this sad but annoy look then from the pit of my stomach I felt guilty.

**A:N hah.. well that was a crap chapter.. but anyways I hope its not THAT crappy.. **


End file.
